


HC: Redesigning Quintessons (For fiction series: Quintesson Space Pirates)

by Aequitasonazipdisk



Series: Quintesson Space Pirates [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequitasonazipdisk/pseuds/Aequitasonazipdisk
Summary: Work-in-Progress documentation on a Quintessons redesign, applicable to the fiction series I write.





	HC: Redesigning Quintessons (For fiction series: Quintesson Space Pirates)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Quintessons, their Sharkticons and Allicons, and their shenanigans are a major part of the Transformers world that my fiction takes place in, and I try to fill in and flesh out where they don't receive canon attention. While working on the Quintesson Warpack artwork their 'floating rotund egg'/'thrashcan'-ish design irked me, and I wanted an update in Quintesson appearance. Giving that some thought and looking at the mechs they created, this is the reimagined Quintesson design that I want to adhere to in fiction.

HC: Redesigning Quintessons  
Author: Aequitasonazipdisk

 

When encountering an apparent member of the Quintesson race, one must keep in mind that they are never observing 'one' Quintesson. The race in question is a highly evolved form of colonial hydrozoans that together form super organisms, with specialisations that allow them to exist and thrive well beyond their initial habitat.

Quintessons are zooids. They are organic in nature, but their bodies readily take on metallic materials to form a protective outer layer. The way this layer gets build differs per location and organism, with observations ranging from claw-like scales to pearlesque plates. The metals used also differ, sometimes on purpose. Therefore Quintesson armour can have differing colors and sometimes even have interesting patterns. 

A Quintesson super organism (hereafter mentioned as 'Q.S.O.') always consists of the 'heart' zooid which is a non-sapient member that acts like the central hub. Through it, all other members get connected and it distributes nutrients and sensory signals throughout the colony.

The 'motor' zooid facilitates movement. It is unclear how a movement method is chosen, perhaps through inclination of that specialist, but it is known that a Quintesson Q.S.O. can change that method of movement throughout their lifetime. Eventually, even advanced methods of levitating force can be attained, although that might be through severe body modification instead of pure evolution. 

The most jarring aspect of a Quintesson is the sapient zooid, or better said, zooids. These members of a colony are highly intelligent and drive the Q.S.O. as a whole. Multiple zooids can join to form one colony, but as long as there's a heart and motor zooid multiple zooids can become sapient. This results in Quintessons with more than one face.

Sapient zooids that are part of a single Q.S.O. partially retain their sense of self, but since they are intimately connected to the colony their mannerisms can bleed over into the other sapient components. Usually, these zooids reach an equilibrium and form a 'self' where the waking of one zooid and dormancy of the others is akin to a change in mood. 

Sometimes, an equilibrium is not reached, and the resulting colony is locked in conflict between each of its sapient members. The ability to reach equilibrium becomes more difficult the more faces a Quintesson has, and therefore it is rare to encounter a well-functioning colony with multiple faces. It is therefore not surprising that functioning Quintessons with multiple faces (such as five) are both revered and feared in their societies. 

The collective sum of the sapient zooid inclinations is what determines their disposition. Depending on the combination, a Q.S.O. can exhibit a very narrow or very broad range on the morality scale. They can also be extremely good, or extremely evil. But it is difficult to say that as a species, Quintessons are 'x'. (It is true that because of their behavioral/cultural 'quirks' and certain prevalent actions that other intelligent species frown upon Quintessons and would often judge them as problematic in accordance to their own culture)

Body modification is not frowned upon. In fact 'a good Quint bodymods' is a culturally accepted opinion. Because of their adaptibility through colonial structures, and their natural skill towards metallurgy, Quintessons are often very fascinated by the extent through which they can modify organisms. This curiosity paired with action is commendable, but has also led to some catastrophies that did not help public opinion of their species. On the other hand, some Q.S.O.'s can contain their curiosity and have found a lucrative business by setting up aesthetics-focused modification clinics. 

Classism is common, and a fact of life. Some zooids grow up to become the tools of another. A Q.S.O. will almost always ask about someone's function and the majority of them will find it difficult to fathom why anyone would seek to change their purpose in life. They will be very keen to assist someone they like in staying in and excelling at their function, sometimes to the dismay of that someone if they are looking for change. Ego can become a problem, and some Q.S.O.'s will refuse to talk to anyone who is deemed too low in rank/purpose. 

Their classist society explains why their most noteworthy creations, Cybertronians, had clear distinctions in classes and utility before their uprising.

**Author's Note:**

> This redesign is still missing some nuances that I'll be working on and integrating over time. 
> 
> Main look-towards are the Portuguese Man'o'war and several gastropoda branches for this redesign.


End file.
